Knots of Destiny
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Summary and details inside. Amu is the princess with magic hair. Utau is the witch that stole her away and convinced the pinkette that she is her big sister. Ikuto is the thief that stole the Humpty Lock from the castle and found the tower that Amu lives in. They make a deal and soon fall in love during their journey. What will become of the thief and the secret princess?
1. Prologue

**I've made these kinds of stories before. There's Bones of Marriage and Courageous. Now I'm making this one. I don't own Shugo Chara or Tangled.**

* * *

Once upon a time…yeah, I don't think so. You think you know those princess stories where they live happily ever after. Well this story is a bit different from tradition. So, here is goes.

In a land far away, a little drop of sunlight fell to the earth, creating the most beautiful red rose ever known. It had magic powers to heal anything with a special incantation. Everyone needs its power, but there are some that want the power all for themselves. One day, an old woman, also known as a witch—she had no potions or spells like you might think from the title—found the rose and sang to the it to restore her beauty. The song went something like this:

**Red rose show your love.  
Let your magic shine.  
Stop this tragedy.  
Return back what was all mine.  
Heal the injured wound.  
Bring peace back to align.  
Save what's almost gone.  
Return back what was all mine.**

**Return back what was all mine.**

She was selfish, and hid the rose from the world. Now, on to the kingdom of Seiyo. It was ruled by Queen Midori and King Tsumugu Hinamori. But tragedy struck, and the queen became deathly ill. So the guards and subjects all went out in search for the magic rose. The witch didn't make the best hiding spot and the townspeople found the carnation. They churned it down and gave it to the queen as medicine. Months later, Midori gave birth to a healthy baby girl with honey-gold eyes and beautiful long hot pink hair. As a celebration, the entire kingdom released glowing lanterns and cherry blossoms into the sky.

One night, the old woman broke into the palace. When she cut a lock of Amu's hair, it lost its power and turned dark pink. The woman chose the next best thing. She stole Amu away from her home, leaving the kingdom in devastation. Now, the kingdom releases lanterns and petals into the sky, hoping that their daughter will see them and return.

But the witch had other ideas. She convinced Amu that she was her big sister. Amu was too naïve to see that Utau, the witch, never aged one bit. They moved into a tower far away from civilization. Utau always told the little pinkette that the reason for this is to keep her safe from anyone who tries to hurt her to get her hair.

Now, on to the thieves of the kingdom. He was known for his cat-like agility and his witty escapes. He went by the name of Aruto Hoshina. You really didn't think he's going to be the villain in this story, did you? He's going to be the opposite.

* * *

**Here's the Prologue! I'll make Chapter 1 soon!**


	2. Through the Ages

**This is Chapter 1 of Knots of Destiny. To answer some reviews, a carnation is a rose. Don't worry. I'll do my best to make this more unique. In this chapter, I'm noting Amu's age as she's growing up. I don't own Shugo Chara or Tangled. ENJOY!**

**Characters**: Amu = Rapunzel; Ikuto = Flynn Rider; Ran, Miki, Su = Pascal; Utau = Amu's 'Sister'/Witch Gothel; Eru and Iru = Utau's Assistants; Midori = Amu's Mother; Tsumugu = Amu's Father; Yoru = Maximus; Kukai = Head Thug; Kairi = Main Guard; Daichi and Kiseki = Stabbington Brothers

**Summary**: Amu is a princess that was stolen by Utau when she was a baby, since her hair had the power to heal anything whenever she sang. For years, Utau has kept Amu in a hidden tower far away from the kingdom and made Amu believe she was her sister, also making her sing so she could stat young. Amu always saw floating lights on every one of her birthdays. On Amu's 16th birthday, she asks Utau if she can go see them, but Utau convinces her to think otherwise. Ikuto Tsukiyomi (he uses the name Aruto Hoshina) is a thief who steals the lost princess's Humpty Lock with Daichi and Kiseki, but leaves them behind. He finds a tower deep in the forest and decides to hide in it. He meets Amu and she attacks him and takes the lock. They make a deal that, if he takes her to see the floating lights, she'll give him back the Humpty Lock. They take an amazing journey to get to the kingdom involving dreamer thugs, evil villians, and even a horse. They even fall in love along the way. What will happen to their love even farther in their journey?

* * *

**Normal POV**

~_Age 8_~

In the tower that was hidden deep in the forest. Utau was taking care Amu. Her hip-length blond hair blew lightly from the breeze coming from the open window. Her violet eyes were staring at the pinkette in front of her as she combed her 'little sister's' long hair. Utau looked as if she was 10 years old, but in reality, she was much older than that. She used Amu to restore her youth every once in a while. But, she grew affection for the little girl ever since she took her away. She genuinely wanted to protect her and love her like a real sister.

"Onee-chan," Amu's voice whispered.

"Yes little rose?"

"Can we ever leave the tower to see the outside?"

The blonde's eyes widened. She knew the question would be asked. She really did hate lying to the innocent little girl. "No, we can't. There are many dangers out there and I want to keep you save. You must understand that I'm doing this all for you." It wasn't a total lie.

~_Age 10_~

One night, Amu saw the most beautiful display of floating lights on her birthday. Her honey-gold eyes sparkled at the sight. Curiosity got the best of her and she started to wonder what all the lights were about.

~_Age 12_~

Amu and Utau were playing chase inside the tower. The blond always did treat the pinkette like a kid so she would stay innocent and never become a defiant girl. Utau had to leave to gather food and used Amu's like a ladder. Amu kept a secret from her 'sister'. She had fairy friends that always played with her. Their names were Ran, Miki, and Su. Each one had their own unique personality. Amu loved to draw with Miki, cook and clean with Su, and just be energetic like Ran.

~_Age 16_~

"Amu-chan," Ran whined, "I'm so bored!"

"Well, what do want to do?" Amu questioned the pink fairy.

Ran pointed outside and the other fairies nodded at the suggestion.

"No guys. Onee-chan said that I'm not supposed to leave this place. It's not so bad here."

**(I made a video for the When Will My Life Begin song for this story. The link's on my profile. Check it out!)**

Amu and Miki made sketches all over the walls. The pinkette decided to make a painting of the floating lights she saw and hide it behind a curtain. "Amu," Utau's voice sounded at the bottom of the tower. Amu rushed to the window and let down her hair for her 'big sister' to climb up. Ran, Miki, and Su hid in different places to stay out of Utau's sight. The blond made her way up and hugged Amu when she reached the top.

"Amu, I brought you a surprise for your birthday." Utau set down a basket of Amu's favorite strawberries onto the table.

The pink-haired teen looked at Utau with a glint in her eyes. "Actually sis, I have a request for my birthday. Now that I'm old enough, I want to go see the lights."

**(I made a video for the Mother Knows Best song for this story. A link to it is on my profile. Check it out!)**

"You want to go outside?" Utau asked, "Why, Amu, you're as fragile as a lily, still a little baby, just a bud. You know why you can't leave this tower."

"I know but—" Amu tried to say, but was cut off.

"I just try to keep you safe and sound, sis."

"But—" Amu tried to say again.

Utau just shushed the pinkette. "Remember that a sister knows best. It's a scary world out there. I swear, something will go wrong."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But—"

Utau just interrupted her once again. "You're underdressed and immature, also gullible and naïve. I will always protect you. All I have's a small request."

Amu runs up to hug Utau when she opened her arms up.

"Amu," Utau stated, looking down at her 'sister'.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up.

She looks the little pinkette with seriousness. "Don't ask to leave this tower again."

Amu just sighed and looked down. "Yes onee-chan."

Utau smiled, "I care about you so much, Amu. Never forget that."

"I love you, Utau nee-chan."

Utau had to go out again, saying it was another surprise for her birthday. Amu let her 'sister' down by hair and she walked away, into the forest.

**Aruto's POV**

I was looking out at the kingdom at the top of the castle tower. I was going to steal the lost princess's Humpty Lock. That thing was worth a fortune. My so-called partners, Daichi and Kiseki were slacking off as usual. I had to do all the work, but I was going to ditch them once I got the lock anyway.

I swooped down without a sound, grabbed the lock, and sprang back up. The three of us ran from all the guards that saw us. I let those two idiots get captured while I made my escape. That palace horse, Tadase—I like to call him Kiddy Pony—followed me and I had to hide. I found a secret passageway in some vines and went in to see where it led. On the other side was a tan brick tower

_It'll have to do for now,_ I thought and started climbing. I reached the top and took out the lock. It was the exact thing that matched my Dumpty Key. But suddenly, pain shot through the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

**There's the real Chapter 1! I'm going to keep the frying pan thing. It's just too funny to miss out on!**


	3. Awkward Greetings

**So here is Chapter 2! If you're wondering why I said Aruto, then look at my profile! All of the details are there. I really need more comments on my other stories, please! I've gotten no new reviews for, like, a week! Well, I don't own Shugo Chara or Tangled! Enjoy~ nya!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

So here I am holding a frying pan, hiding from the strange blue-haired teen that I just wonked with it. He just suddenly came in and I panicked. My charas were floating around him to see if he's dangerous. I looked at his unconscious face and subconsciously leaned in. Ran interrupted me.

"Amu-chan, what if Utau-chan sees him?"

I decided to shove the mysterious boy into my closet. It was pretty hard since he weighed more than me. After a few attempts, I finally got him in the closet.

"I have a person in my closet!" I said to my mirror reflection. "I'm too fragile, huh, nee-chan? Well tell that to my little weapon." I spun the pan around my finger, but accidentally hit myself in the head. "Ow."

I turned and noticed that his satchel was on the ground. Obviously, curiosity got the best of me. Inside was a beautiful golden lock with four jewels that formed a four-leaf clover.

I took the chain it was hanging on and put it around my waist like a belt. I looked over to Miki and she shook her head, a way to say that that wasn't how to wear it. Then, I wrapped it around my ankle, but Miki shook her head again. I tried using it like a bracelet, but got another negative reaction. Finally, I placed it around my neck. It felt like it was made for me. Miki's eyes widened a bit, but then she shook her head again.

"Amu," Utau's voice sounded outside of the tower.

I quickly hid the satchel and the lock in a nearby pot and rushed to the window. I let down my pink hair to let her up, like always. I couldn't wait to prove that I can go off on my own.

**Normal POV**

Utau yelled up to Amu, "I had a surprise for my favorite little sister."

She yelled back, "I have a surprise, too!"

"I bet mine is bigger!"

"I highly doubt that," Amu muttered under her breath.

Utau hugged her 'little sis' when she got to the top. She went on and on about how they were going to have Amu's favorite strawberry shortcake for her birthday. Amu tried to tell her about the boy in her closet, but she was rejected the right to go outside when she tried to speak about it. So the pinkette came up with an idea to go outside.

"Onee-chan," Amu whispered, "I did want something else. Could you get me those special shells that I use for my paints? Please?"

"That's a three day trip," Utau answered, "But you're worth the time. I care about you so much."

Right after Utau was at the bottom of the tower and through the vine passageway; Amu went to her closet and tied the teen in a chair, using her 50-foot long hair as rope. Ran kicked the boy on the side of his head. The thing he saw the most of was hot pink hair. Amu stepped out from the shadows and slowly advanced toward him.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked up to see the girl's beautiful honey-glazed eyes. She was the embodiment of perfection. Her round face showed off her youth and innocence. I inwardly smirked at the beauty. Next to her were three fairies. The first one was a pink cheerleader, the second one was a blue artist, and the third was a green chef, waitress, or maid. I wasn't so sure about it.

When she spoke, it sounded sweeter than a dove's song. "Who are you?"

"Aruto Hoshina," I lied smoothly.

"Well, Aruto, I have a deal for you. I suggest that you comply if you want your lock back. I hid it so well that you'll never find it." She had a triumphant smile on her face.

I looked around the room. "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

The girl's smile disappeared and then she whacked me again.

I woke up with a shock because that pink fairy kicked me again! The pinkette was hovering over me.

"Okay, now it's somewhere that you'll never find it." She walked over to a velvet curtain and pulled it open. "I want you to take me to see these."

These picture depicted that event the whole kingdom of Seiyo did. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I inquired.

"Yes. You're going to take me there and bring me back in three days' time."

"Sorry, but I go my own way. Maybe I can give you _something else_?" I gave her my signature smirk that made any girl melt.

**Normal POV**

Amu blushed a deep red from anger. He was one big pervert! Miki gave her bearer the 'beat-him-down' hand signal. With that, the pinkette threw 'Aruto' out of the window and back up like a yo-yo.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take you to see the lanterns!" he gave up, slighty glaring at her.

'Aruto' climbed out of the window and started making his way to the bottom. Amu, however, used her hair as a pulley to get to the ground. She gently touched the grass with her bare toes. The tingly sensation overwhelmed her and she ran through the field. Amu ran through the water, climbed the big tree, and ran through the passageway that led to the forest. 'Aruto' came out after her.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2! I'll try to write Chapter 3 faster. Please R&R this story!**


	4. Past the Exterior

**Hey everyone! Listen I really need some more reviews! I haven't gotten any reviews in weeks! If you do, I might write the next chapter of Aqua Tail faster~! By the way, I based Utau's caring side and determination to protect Amu, and her part in the story's ending, off of my onee-chan, Ikuto's Girlfriend a.k.a. Mimi! We're not really sisters but I love her either way! This is for you one-chan! I don't own Shugo Chara or Tangled! Enjoy~ nya!**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

I had to go back because I forgot something to stay stable for the trip. I went to the stop below Amu's window and called for her. She didn't respond quickly like she usually did. I called her name over and over, but got no answer.

I was started to worry and had a panicky expression on my face. I went around the tower and found the secret entrance. I frantically got to the top and searched the whole tower, but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, I stepped on a loose board in the floor and saw a satchel hidden underneath it. In the satchel was the Humpty Lock! If Amu found out that she was…I couldn't even finish the thought!

I called for my little spirit assistants, Eru and Iru. Eru was dressed like an angel and Iru was dressed like a devil.

"What do you need Master Utau?" Eru asked, trying to be polite.

"Yeah! I was in the middle of something! It better be good!" Iru snapped like the devil she was.

Utau looked both of them straight in the eye and responded, "We're going to get my imouto back."

**Normal POV**

The two were currently, deep in the woods. Right when Amu started loving the freedom, she remembered that she went against Utau's words. An inner battle began in her head. "This is horrible! I need to go back." "I am never going back! Whoo-hoo!" "I'm a horrible little sister." "This is the best day ever!" "I'm so confused."

'Aruto' recognized her situation and smirked with a plan to get back the lock. He walked over to the tree—her charas with sitting on the branch above her—that Amu was sitting under and put a hand on her shoulder. "I see you're having a conflict with…yourself. You have to show some rebellion and crush your onee-chan's heart."

"You're right! She'll be heartbro—" she was cut off by the rustling of leaves behind her. She jumped, hid behind 'Aruto', and started trembling. Then the creature emerged from the bushes.

'Aruto' raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You're scared of a bunny?"

Su floated in front of him. "Well Utau-chan warned Amu-chan of all sorts of ruffians and thugs~ desu."

"Oh really?" The blue-haired teen smirked even wider, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well we should get you to a safe place, then. Don't want to get mugged or anything."

He led her and her charas to what seemed to be a cabin-like eatery. The sign had a kitty on it and read 'The Cozy Kitten'. They all went in to see all kinds of thug and villains dining. Amu immediately hid.

"Yo, Kukai," one of them exclaimed. He had long purple hair and caramel eyes. "Isn't that guy the wanted thief? You know, the one with the huge reward?"

"Oh yeah," another replied. Amu assumed he was Kukai. He had medium brown hair and emerald eyes. He walked up to 'Aruto' and did the most unexpected thing ever. "Congrats, man!" he exclaimed, patting 'Aruto' on the back.

'Aruto' looked at the so-called thug with a weird expression. "You're not gonna turn my in for the reward?"

"Nah dude! In truth, none of us never really wanted to be 'ruffians', 'thugs', 'bandits', and all that!"

The purple-haired teen went up behind Kukai. "I'm Nagihiko by the way. Anyway, we all had dreams that we couldn't follow because of our low places in society."

"True man! I wanted to be a world-known athlete but my parents taught me to steal things to survive."

"I wanted to be a professional dancer but we never had the money for lessons. And my family came from a long line of thieves so it was like I had to honor the family name."

Kukai and Nagi looked at the couple and asked, "Don't you have a dream that you want to follow so badly?"

Amu blushed a little and answered, "Yes I do."

'Aruto' just shrugged and replied, "Not really." The glares he got weren't pleasant and told him to tell the truth. "Well, I dream to be the richest man alive and live on an island all alone."

Unknown to everyone, Utau was listening in on them since she found where Amu was.

Amu stood up on a table. "I've dreamed of going to see the floating lanterns. I want to see them glow and mix with the cherry blossoms." Everyone, except 'Aruto', cheered her on.

Abruptly, the doors were burst open and palace guards marched in. 'Aruto' and Amu hid behind a counter from the main guard, Kairi. They even had Daichi and Kiseki with them. The palace horse was with him and they were all searching for 'Aruto'. Kukai motioned the two runaways over and pointed to a secret passage. He said, "Go out there and live your dream."

'Aruto' said back, "I will."

Kukai turned his head to him. "Your dream stinks. I was talking to the pinkette."

Amu and her fairies held small giggles and tried not to laugh. The two just went through the passageway to escape the guards while the 'thugs' tried to cover for them.

Halfway through the tunnel, the guards had found a way in and started chasing them. 'Aruto' grabbed Amu's hand and made it out of the tunnel. It led to a dam where the water was being blocked.

Guards came left and right. The horse and 'Aruto's' ex-partners arrived on the scene. Amu asked if 'Aruto' knew who they were.

He answered "They don't like me," but ended the questions by saying, "Let's just say that everyone here doesn't like me."

Amu gave him the frying pan and used her hair to swing to another ledge. Her fairies were nowhere to be found. He fended off the guards by hitting them with the pan and Amu went back for him. They both ran for their lives and ended up in a small cavern. A flood in the space began when a guard threw his sword and it made a hole and broke the dam. The two were trying to stay at the top for time to come up with a plan. 'Aruto' tried to dig through the rocks but cut his hand.

Amu started to cry. "I'm so stupid! I never should have left the tower. I'm sorry for dragging you into this Aruto."

"Ikuto," he answered.

"What?" the pinkette asked in confusion while rubbing away some tears.

"That's my real name. It's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Someone should know."

"I have hair that glows when I sing. Wait a minute…I have hair that glows! Hope this works!"

She started to sing before the water rose to the top. It showed them a small opening in the rocks. Ikuto dug through them and made the hole bigger. The water released and they landed in a river. The two swam to land and coughed out some water.

"Amu-chan," they heard in the distance. Ran, Miki, and Su flew up to their bearer and hugged her even though she was soaking wet.

"Her hair glows," Ikuto thought out loud, "It glows."

Amu heard him and said, "That's not all it does." Her fairies looked at him with a smile that said 'I-know-something-that-you-don't'.

Ikuto only asked, "Why are they smiling like that?"

* * *

**And…DONE! I did my best with Chapter 3! I also need some new reviews really soon! I really want to know want you guys think of my stories!**


	5. A Special Power Shown

**Here's Chapter 4! I saw one of the reviews. It was so funny that I decided to continue! I don't own Shugo Chara or Tangled! Hope you enjoy this chapter~ nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu wrapped her bubblegum locks around the hand where Ikuto's injury was. "Just stay calm," she told him. She then took a deep breath and began to sing.

**Red rose show you care.**  
**Let your magic shine.**  
**Stop this tragedy.**  
**Return what was all mine.**

Ikuto looked at the girl's charas who were smirking and pointing at his hand.

**Heal this injured wound.**  
**Bring peace back to align.**  
**Save what's almost gone.**  
**Return what was all mine.**  
**Return what was all mine.**

When Ikuto unraveled the hair, he was shocked to see that his cut was gone without a scar or any trace of it even existing. There was an awestruck expression on his face and all could say was, "Wow."

"That's better," Amu gently said, "That's my power. Well, my hair's power, anyway. Ever since I was born, it's been able to heal anything. But if it's cut, it turns dark pink and loses its power." She showed him a lock of hair that was short and a different color from the rest of her hair. "So…how did you come up with the name Aruto Hoshina anyway?"

Ikuto snapped out of the daze that he didn't even know he was in. "Well…Aruto was my father's name. He was a great violinist and I'm his spitting image. Hoshina comes from the greatest adventurer, or so I've heard. He only told people his last name as he rode off into the night. Anyway, I'm going to get some more firewood."

Before he left, Amu called to him. "Hey!" He turned with a confused look. "I think Ikuto Tsukiyomi is much better than Aruto Hoshina."

Ikuto smirked and said, "Is that so? Then I guess you'll fall for Ikuto Tsukiyomi as well."

Amu blushed a dark red and turned her head. "J-j-just go get the w-wood."

When Ikuto was out of sight, a voice behind her spoke. "Well I thought he'd never leave!" Amu was shocked and looked behind her to see Utau. Amu's fairies hid in a tree so Utau wouldn't see them.

"Onee-chan," the pinkette gasped, "How did you find me?"

"It's not hard to find a girl with pink hair and hear the sound of disobedience," Utau simply responded, hugging her 'imouto'. "Come, Amu. Let's go home."

Amu got out of her 'sister's' grasp. "I can't go now! I've been through so much…and…I even met someone."

"That thief? Oh please! We're going home." Utau grabbed Amu's wrist but she snatched it away.

**((A/N Link to the song Mother Knows Best (Reprise) on my profile.))**

"But onee-chan, I…I think he might like me," Amu stated while blushing.

Utau quickly thought up something to make Amu come. "Likes you? Amu that's crazy! Why would he like an ordinary girl like you? Remember…a sister—"

"NO!" Amu yelled, cutting Utau off.

"No?" she questioned, "I see how it is. Well if you're sure that he likes you, then give him this!" She tossed the Humpty Lock to the pinkette. Meanwhile, Iru and Eru were watching the whole thing from the shadows. "If he ends up leaving you, then don't come crying to me!" With those last words, Amu disappeared into the night. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia flew out from their hiding spot once she was gone.

Right after, Ikuto came back with more wood. Amu just hid the satchel behind her. The two sat in silence the whole time. Amu dozed off and ended up falling asleep with her head on Ikuto's shoulder. The blue-haired teen had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Instead of waking her up, he wrapped his arms around her waist and let sleep take over. He knew he would get a beating in the morning.

**Amu's POV**

It was morning already. I tried to stand up but was unable to. I looked down to see a pair of arms around my waist. Then I saw who the arms belonged to and screamed in his ear, "PERVERT!"

"God woman," he groaned, "Do you have to be so loud in the morning?"

"I wouldn't have to be if someone's arms weren't around me," I retorted, "Now let's move or we might miss let lanterns tonight!"

"Okay, okay."

I simply grabbed his hand and we ran off with my fairies flying after us. Suddenly a blonde horse with a white mane jumped out at us and tried to attack Ikuto. The girls were even trying to pull the horse back while I tried to save Ikuto. Finally, after a lot of struggling, the horse let go but had Ikuto's boot in his mouth.

I got in a defensive position in front of Ikuto. Come on now," I said, trying to calm the horse down, "Calm down. Calm down." The horse looked right into my eyes and instantly relaxed. "Now drop that boot," I commanded but the horse refused. "Drop it," I said again. He just let go of it with a blank stare. I looked at his name tag to see the name 'Tadase' on it. "Good boy," I said petting him.

Ikuto got up and glared at Tadase and he glared back. I knew I had to do something to move things along.

"I get that you have issues, but can't you two just set them aside. After we see the lanterns, you can chase each other for the rest of your lives." They didn't seem to agree so easy.

Su whispered to Tadase, "It's Amu-chan's birthday after all~ desu."

With those words the two shook hoof and hand. Then we finally went off to the kingdom. It was truly amazing. The streets were filled with merry townsfolk and many stands for food and clothes. I stood for a few seconds to admire the moment.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto and Tadase were right behind Amu. They were still glaring and tried to punch each other. Ran turned around before they could and gave them the 'I've-got my-eyes-on you' signal. It was going to be a _long_ day for them.

* * *

**There's Chapter 4! I'm trying my hardest to write more. Please R&R! Bye for now~ nya!**


	6. New Feelings in the Lights

**I haven't updated in so long! I am SOOO sorry! I got caught up in a bunch of schoolwork and I haven't had much time to think about my stories! Please don't hate me! Chapter 5 is here now! I don't own Shugo Chara or Tangled! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The streets were flooded with crowds of villagers. Smiling faces could be found at every inch of the kingdom. Amu grinned in amazement at the marvelous new place that she'd just been introduced to. She twirled and skipped along the roads, her charas following close behind. They decided to participate in the activities but at the same time not wander too far.

Ikuto just gazed at Amu's happy form, not even noticing the small smile spreading across his face. Something about the quirky pinkette made him feel…different. It was like he could confide anything to her.

He may not have noticed his smile, but his cat chara certainly did. "Ikuto ~nya, you're smiling," Yoru sang with a mocking tone.

"N-no I'm not," the bluenette denied. _Since when do I stutter_, he thought.

Amu went up to Ikuto, who was staring off into space. She still had a happy smile as she pulled his arm, saying "Come on", and dragging him into the active festival. Miki and Amu used colorful chalk to draw a huge version of the kingdom insignia—a four leaf clover with a red, blue, green, and orange leaf—on the street. Ikuto even found a bunch of little girl to braid Amu's long, pink locks so her hair wouldn't drag everywhere she went.

Amu and her charas were running around and having a fabulous time. But the pinkette suddenly stopped when her eyes landed on a large painting. It was a picture of Seiyo's king and queen. They were smiling and holding a baby girl. Something about it seemed familiar to her. What really caught her attention was the baby. She had pink hair and honey-colored eyes just like Amu. Before she could ponder on the subject any longer, her charas grabbed her hand and pulled her to a huge crowd of people. They were all dancing and laughing with wide grins.

It seemed like so much fun that Amu couldn't resist jumping in on the fun. Ikuto watched Amu and decided to dance with her. But a random lady grabbed his hand before he could reach her. Amu saw this and reached her hand out to him but she was pulled away as well.

But during the middle of the song, their hands finally touched. When they made contact, it was like there was an electric spark but it didn't hurt; it felt…indescribable. Ikuto placed one arm around her petite waist and grabbed her right hand with his left. It felt like her hand belonged in his. Amu's smile made Ikuto's heart beat faster every time. She was smiling all throughout the dance. When the music stopped, the two were only inches apart for each other.

~Time Skip~

The sun was beginning to set and the lanterns were soon going to rise in the sky. So Ikuto prepared a boat so they could watch them from the middle of the lake. It was all just for Amu. Something in him wanted to make her happy and see her smile all the time. He covered Amu's eyes with his hands and led her toward the lake. When he uncovered her eyes, she gasped when she saw the boat and gave Ikuto a warm smile.

"Thank you, Ikuto," she whispered.

"Well this is your first time seeing these lanterns so close," Ikuto said, "So you should make it the best experience." He told the pinkette's hand as she stepped into the boat. He told the charas to stay behind. They wanted ask why but he said he had his reasons.

He even tossed Tadase a bag of apples. The horse looked at them suspiciously, thinking Ikuto stole them. Ikuto noticed and said, "Don't worry, I bought them." But when Tadase began eating the apples, he added, "MOST of them." Tadase immediately spit out the apple he was eating and glared at the bluenette, who just smirked at the horse's reaction. Ikuto rowed the boat until it was exactly in the middle of the glistening water. The sky was filled with shining stars, without a cloud in the way.

"Wait!" Amu said.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Well…I mean…I've waited my entire life for this one moment. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Her head hung low with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Well I bet it will be everything and more," he gently said with a genuine smile.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Midori and Tsumugu were still mourning over their beloved daughter's disappearance. They hoped that the lights would eventually bring their little girl home to them. They proceeded out to the balcony and looked at the lantern with a longing look. The light reminded them of Amu's bright smile that lit up anyone's day.

Midori carefully picked up the lantern and lifted it into the air. The two royals looked at the floating light with sad smiles. Once the first lantern was high in the air, the villagers followed suit and released their lanterns, one after another. The sky filled with the lights and gleamed in the moonlight.

**(A/N Link to my Amuto video for the song I See the Light is on my profile.)**

**Amu's POV**

I was watching the whole scene unfold before my very eyes. It was just all so beautiful! It was so much different than watching from the window of the tower I've lived in for so long. The stars and the lanterns were shining so brightly. It felt like I was lifted from the darkness and brought into the warm light. But what really made me happy was the blue-haired teen with me. He made the world look so much different and he's the reason that I'm here right now. Nothing made me feel more secure than being with him.

**Ikuto's POV**

The sight before me made me start to realize things I never really thought about. I realized that so many years living in a big blur. And for what? Trying to catch a stupid daydream that I didn't even NEED coming true. I also realized that I was too blind to see things the way they were meant to be seen.

But once I looked at the cute pinkette across from me, it felt like the world looked so much brighter. Her wide honey orbs twinkled in the starlight and her long, soft pink hair gleamed in the lights, giving off dusty pink highlights. Everything, from her sparkling eyes to her bright smile, was undeniably beautiful and perfect. She's with me now and that's all that matters.

**Normal POV**

Amu felt it was time to show Ikuto the truth. She took the satchel out from where she was hiding it on the boat and handed it to him. But what he did next shocked her a little. He took the satchel and put it back to where it was. At the moment, he didn't care about the lock at all.

Ikuto took Amu's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. Blue met gold in an explosion of emotions that neither one could comprehend. The atmosphere was calm and it felt like they were the only people around for miles. Ikuto started leaning towards Amu, his eyes never leaving hers. Amu started to lean in close as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, Ikuto spotted two suspicious figures on the island across from where they were and he reluctantly pulled away from Amu.

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Ikuto lied, trying to comfort her, "I just need to do something really quick." He rowed the boat over to the island. He quickly wanted to get rid of the problem so he could keep Amu safe and secure. "Just stay right here," he instructed Amu. He then picked up the satchel with the Humpty Lock in it and ran through the trees, leaving Amu a bit insecure of what he was doing.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished Chapter 5! It took me FOREVER to finish this up! Things were a lot simpler during summer break! I hope to update soon! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
